


Underneath It All

by Sullen_G



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullen_G/pseuds/Sullen_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Fry are on the run, together. (In the same universe as "The Price We Pay")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath It All

Fry tucked in the remaining wisps of her blonde hair under the wig, and grinned at herself in the mirror.  _Not bad_ , she thought.

"Well?" she asked from inside the bathroom. "Think I look good as a redhead?"

"You always look good," Riddick answered distractedly, not even sparing her a glance. He was by their bed assembling one of his side arms, a heavily modified Walther GSP. Their other weapons were hidden under some clothes in one of their bags. He had also already changed into his disguise - long matted gray hair, a beard, and a heavy long cloak. He dumped their duffel bags on the floor and scanned the rest of the room for anything else he might have missed.

"Hey, you set?" he called out to her.

"Just a … second …" Her voice sounded strained.

Riddick stalked to the bathroom and smirked when he found Carolyn trying to reach behind her for the zipper to her top. He stepped close behind her, pinning her hips to the counter with his.

"Let me." He fiddled with the zipper and paused a beat to stare at her reflection. The long red hair and heavy gothic makeup made her practically unrecognizable; but that glint in her eyes, and the way the corner of her pretty mouth lifted in a wry smile - that was all undeniably Carolyn.  _His_  Carolyn. The temptation pull the zipper all the way down was almost too much too bear, especially with the tiny bathroom still reeking of sweat and sex from earlier, when he half-bent her over the sink and made her watch him fuck her from behind. Recalling how she held his gaze in the mirror, unflinching and almost challengingly as he pounded into her, he felt a familiar stirring in his loins.

But daylight was burning, and they had a ship to catch. With a sigh, he zipped her up and kissed her chastely on the back of her head.

"Let's move."

Fry could only smile knowingly at the reflection of Riddick's retreating figure.

 

xxxxx

 

They had not walked more than 15 minutes when Riddick started to feel they were being followed. And he was usually right about these things. He nudged Fry, and with a jerk of his head, beckoned for her to follow him towards the busy public market.

Fry raised her eyebrow, but said nothing and followed. They had talked about crossing the desert and walking a good 10 more miles to get to the rendezvous point, but she's learned that a change of plans usually meant that someone – a bounty hunter, likely – was on their tail.

She quickened her steps to keep up with his as they weaved and turned through the stalls. It was still early, but luckily, the market was already bustling.

Just as they rounded a corner, a man seemingly appeared out of nowhere and crashed squarely into Fry, sending her tumbling in the dirt. In a flash, Riddick was on the man, hauling him off of her and slamming him against the nearest wall.

Just as quickly, Fry was up and off the ground, a hand on his arm.

"Hey, I'm okay," she told Riddick. "Let's just go."

"Watch where you're  _ **fucking**_  going,' he growled into the man's face before finally shoving him away. He looked back at Fry, fully prepared to see her rolling her eyes at him, but she was too busy dusting herself off.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

 

xxxxx

 

Once Riddick was certain they had lost their tail, they quickly exited the market. He checked his watch. They were making good time, they'd make it. They were on the outskirts of town now; her hand still in his.

"How much farther?" she asked.

He noticed that despite her protestations, she looked pretty winded. He's sure that other duffel bag she stubbornly insisted on carrying didn't help. Hell, he'd happily give her a piggyback ride the rest of the way, but knowing Carolyn, she'd probably just tell him to fuck off. If there was anything he's learned (and loves) about her, it's that she doesn't do damsel-in-distress.

"3 more miles, tops," he answered, pointing ahead. "Just beyond that settlement,"

"Do you trust him?"

He looked at her as if to say she should already know the answer to that. "I don't trust anybody but you, Carolyn." Sighing, he continued, "But he's our best bet right now, and he hasn't done me wrong yet. Not when we were in Slam, and not since we've been out."

She simply nodded. His reassurance had always been good enough for her.

"Hey," Riddick said, squeezing her hand. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

"Oh, I know." She leaned into him and gave his arm a quick kiss.

She also knew that however uncertain their future was, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

 

THE END


End file.
